Right or Wrong?
by Fairy-and-Angel
Summary: Kaname just wanted some peace and quiet for once. But he ended up stepping into a vampire trap and found himself injured and sick, with only Zero Kiryuu to care for him. But as both boys spend the evening, they think, are their feelings Right or Wrong? If so, how bad can it be? Love is love.


**_Right or Wrong? Love is Love_**

**A/N:** **_I read and watched VK a while back, so my background info of the series is a bit rusty. I think that Kaname will be a bit OOC, but Zero will most likely resemble his own character. And particularly, I'm not a big fan of the Kuran siblings, so there will be minor Yuuki bashing (obviously no Kaname bashing because this is a KanZe story). Please note that this is set in the anime world, before Yuuki regained her memories. That, and the fact that I obviously do NOT own Vampire Knight, as much as I'd like to, to revise the storyline, seeing as I'm hating on two of the main characters. Anywho, please enjoy and feel free to give me any and all feedback._**

Kaname opened his weary eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. With some difficulty, he sat up and looked around his surroundings. It didn't look like his dorm room in the least. He looked down to find that he was still wearing his night class uniform.

Now the question was, where was he?

He opened the white draped windows directly beside the bed to see the evening glow of the sunset. He shook his head as he vividly tried to recall his last memories. Let's see, he was taking a walk in the woods behind the dorms when he knew that there would no one, human or vampire to disturb him. Then, he somehow ended up here. And his body felt heavy and was slightly numb. He took a deep breath and pulled the white soft covers off, intending to find out where he was. But, like he deduced before, his body was somewhat numb and wouldn't move the way he wanted it to. So when he took his first step on the floor, he slipped off balance and landed quite harshly on the wooden floor. He looked to examine if he was hurt anywhere and saw his right ankle had been bandaged up. He touched it, squeezing slightly and winced in pain.

Yup, it was definitely sprained.

Again he took a deep breath and heaved himself up, leaning on the edge of the bed and wall for support. As he stepped out the door, he heard sounds coming from the room across it. The door to it was wide open and the sun seemed to act as lighting for it. Judging by the sounds, Kaname assumed that it was a kitchen with the clanging of pots and pans as well as the steam blowing of a boiling kettle. He limped towards it, favouring his ankle to spare himself the pain. Which was weird, because he still couldn't feel some parts of his body. He peered in the room to see the male prefect, Zero, running around the kitchen with pans and such while wearing a plain white apron atop his black day class uniform.

Suddenly, Kaname's knees gave out and he let out a low gasp and grabbed onto the ledge of the doorway for support. Zero then noticed the brunette behind him and his eyes widened when he saw him out of bed. But the surprise changed into his usual face of annoyance and he let out a small groan. Putting the pan in his hand away, Zero walked over behind the vampire, wrapping an arm around the said vampire's waist while the other held onto Kaname's right hand, leading the limping vampire to the dining table. Zero eased Kaname into a chair and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. Kaname nodded in silence, taking a well rounded examination of the water to make sure it was safe. He looked back at the hunter who pulled out a white box and knelt in front of Kaname. He took the said vampire's foot and unwrapped the bandages. He tsked, seeing the swollen ankle and replaced the bandage. Kaname took that opportunity to ask.

"Where am I?" he questioned.

Zero clicked the box shut. "The chairman's house." he replied with a blank face as he put the box away in the cupboard and went back to preparing the meal.

"Would you care to elaborate as to why I am here?" the vampire seethed, annoyed by lack of respect from the Kiryuu boy.

Zero rolled his eyes. "In fact," he replied, "I'd like the answer to that as well. Why were you wandering around the Sun dorms?" seeing Kaname's confused look, he continued. "You were wandering around the Sun dorms, Kuran. Had it not been for that, you wouldn't have gotten stuck in the vampire trap that Master Touga had laid to prevent one of your flock from coming here."

"Vampire trap?" Kaname asked. "Of what kind?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Zero replied, taking the lid off the boiling pot and stirring the curry in there. "But it will leave your body numb for a few days. Your ankle was a casualty when the trap shocked you and you took a harsh fall. Do you honestly not remember? I was sure you were conscious when it happened."

Kaname shook his head. It explained a lot. He moved his fingers and toes, with the exception of his injured foot, and cringed. All he felt was pins and needles everywhere. Then he remembered his previous meeting he had planned with Takuma Ichijou.

"Kiryuu, perhaps you would be kind enough to lend me a phone?" he asked the silver haired youth.

Zero nodded numbly, turning the stove on low before heading into the hallway and returning a few minutes later with the phone.

Kaname took it and punched in his vice president's number.

"Hello?" Ichijou's voice sounded through the device.

"Hello, Taku-" Kaname was immediately cut off with a gleeful cheer.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou's overly cheery voice pulled through.

Then Ruka's voice called."Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

Kaname's sighed at their rugged behaviour. It was so loud that he swore even Zero could hear it. "I am alright." he replied. "Graciously give the phone to Takuma, you two."

Two sighs were heard with a click before Ichijou's voice came through again. "Where are you, Kaname-sama?"

"I am currently," Kaname paused to look at the silver haired hunter behind him, bustling about to finish his cooking. "At the chairman's house. I was in a daze and ended up injuring myself, so forgive me as I cannot make it tonight."

"You are alright, are you not? Can you make it back to the dormitory?" Ichijou asked, worry seeping in his voice.

Kaname cracked a small smile. "Do not worry. I am alright. But I don't think I can make it."

"I see." Ichijou answered. "Can you give the phone to the chairman?"

Kaname looked to Zero. "Where's the chairman?" he asked.

Zero looked back confused. "He's on leave because of the Hunter's Association calling him up on something. Did you forget?"

Kaname's eyes widened a bit. How had he forgotten? He pulled the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry, Takuma, but the chairman isn't here."

"Then who is?"

"Zero Kiryuu." Kaname answered back.

"Then please," Ichijou asked. "Give it to him. I'd like a word."

Kaname simply tapped on Zero's shoulder and handed the phone to him.

"Hello?" Zero spoke, turning the stove off and taking something out of the oven. "He has a sprain." he said into the receiver which was tucked in between Zero's cheek and shoulder, "Why can't one of you come and get him?" he asked, sounding quite annoyed. A minute later, a sigh erupted from his mouth. "Alright, fine. I'll ask him." a pause in which Zero made an absolutely disgusted face. "Ichijou, please. What do you take me for?!" another pause which ended in a low growl saying, "Good. Bye."

With the phone snapping shut, he turned to Kaname. "Kuran, do you want to stay here for the night or day or whatever, or do you want to go home right now?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I get to choose?"

The hunter huffed. "Yes, now do it before I change my mind and kick you out."

"If possible," he smirked and asked then, "could you let me stay here until tomorrow?"

Zero rolled his eyes as he untied his apron and hung it on the nail on the wall. "Sure, sure. Now you might want to get cleaned up. It's almost supper time and Yuuki will be home in a bit."

Kaname nodded and stood up. Or tried to. His body still felt weak and as he stood his ground, his right leg throbbed in pain. A dizzy spell came over him and he felt him himself falling.

Zero looked back, his eyes widening in surprise as he made a run and caught the vampire before he hit the floor. "Oh, for the love of-" he was cut off by Kaname's head falling limp to Zero's chest, hasty breaths and shaking body. Zero knelt down and practically cradled Kaname in his arms. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, as softly as he could.

Kaname opened his eyes and took in two worried lilac eyes. He took a deep breath and sat up, his arm wrapped around Zero's shoulders for support. After a few deep breaths, he managed to heave himself up with Zero's help. But it seemed like he was far too weak to even stand up on his own.

The silver haired hunter sighed and tightened his hold on the pureblood vampire. "Easy does it," he said softly, as he led Kaname to his room. Zero mentally thanked god for there to not be any stairs between the kitchen and his room, because he highly doubted that Kaname would've been able to make it.

Zero kicked the door to his room open and laid the Kuran on the bed at the corner of the room. He leaned down and let their foreheads touch. Kaname's skin was hot, right to the touch, which Zero realized that he had a fever. He tsked and pulled the covers over the brunette. "Rest." he told Kaname, before heading down to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth to form a compress. Upon returning, Zero saw that Kaname was still awake and looking at him with weary eyes. Except now, he looked so vulnerable, and didn't give off his usual scary aura. He dipped the cloth in the water and laid it on the vampire's forehead, watching him sigh in content and slowly closing his eyes. Zero then pulled a small smile and walked out of his room.

There, he finished setting the table and wondered in thought. What was up with Kuran? He shook his head. The spell was only said to paralyse the body for sometime, right? Zero racked his brain on his master's traps, trying to figure out which one the vampire had stepped in to.

The front door to the house clicked open and a certain brown haired girl walked into the room. Her eyes widened as she smelt her foster brother's cooking and ran straight into the kitchen.

"Zero!" she squealed. "What did you make for supper?"

"Yuuki, calm down." Zero supplied. "And get changed. I made rice curry."

Yuuki's smile just got wider and she nodded and ran to her room. Zero sighed, looking down at his uniform and decided he needed to change as well. He changed in the bathroom and walked back to his room where Kaname was sleeping, and heard a shriek coming from there. His eyes widened and he ran there, sliding inside his room.

There, he saw Yuuki who was blushing madly while staring at a dumbstruck Kaname.

Yuuki turned sharply to her best friend. "Zero, what's Kaname-senpai doing here?"

Kaname cringed at the girl's voice. Even the slightest bit of light and noise gave him a piercing headache. He shifted his covers off and attempted to walk over to the two. He stumbled and paused, taking deep and hasty breaths.

Yuuki became more worried by the second. "Kaname-senpai? Are you alright?" she went to touch the shaking vampire, but he violently flinched and shook away, his brown eyes wide as he grasped his arms and cowered back.

Zero's eyes widened. He had never seen any pureblood vampire cower in fear like that. Upon seeing Yuuki's gaze on both him and Kaname in the room, he just shook his head and shooed the chocolate haired girl out. After the door was hesitantly clicked shut by her, Zero slowly stepped to the shaking pureblood. "Kuran." he said softly, reached his had out slowly as to not alarm him. Zero's hand touched Kaname's arm, and the said vampire's eyes widened before he sighed in content; his shaking seemed to have minimised too. Once Zero found that he wasn't scaring the brown haired aristocrat, he sat down in front of him.

Looking Kaname straight in the eye, Zero asked, "Kuran, I need you to tell me exactly what's wrong. Then I can find out which trap you ended up walking in to, and then I can find a way to help you." Upon getting no response from the other, he urged again. "Please, what the hell is wrong?"

Kaname looked wearily at the silver haired guardian and sighed weakly. "My head hurts. And my leg."

Zero cringed at how hoarse Kaname's voice had gotten from the fever. "Anything else?" he asked, softly.

Kaname looked up. "When Yuuki touched me," he said, "I don't know why, but it felt like I was burning. Like fire was rising up with each touch."

Zero looked at the brunette confused. "You didn't feel it when I touched you?"

Kaname shook his head. Zero pondered in thought. What kind of spell did that trap have to immobilize the pureblood heir of the Kuran clan? Zero snapped out of it, when he saw the vampire shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked. Kaname slowly nodded his head at the silver haired guardian's urging. Zero looked at the vampire worriedly. "Can you get up?" he asked him.

Kaname looked up and was biting back the urge to scream in pain. His head was pounding and it hurt so much. He wanted to say so much for the guardian to help him, but both his pride and sudden sickness wouldn't let him.

Zero looked at Kaname and shook his head. "That bad, huh?" He said as if he had read the vampire's mind. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist and pulled his shivering frame close so he could support him.

Kaname grasped all he could of the hunter's body as Zero was his only source of heat and the only thing that was holding him upright. He dug his fingers into Zero's back as bit his lip even harder, enough to draw blood.

"Hey, hey, calm, calm," Zero attempted to soothe, but was accomplished only to an extent. Kaname leaned on the said hunter, a bit more loosely this time.

Zero looked at the pureblood's still shivering body, "A warm bath ought to do you some good." he said and looked to the Kuran heir for confirmation. The said vampire provided it with a nod.

Zero led Kaname to the washroom across the hallway and twisted the door knob to open the door. He sat Kaname down on the closed toilet seat and walked over to the tub. He turned on the water and let it fill up. Then he looked back at the brown haired man. "I've warmed up the bath for you." he said, "You can undress yourself, right?"

Kaname nodded slowly. Zero sighed in relief and walked out after informing the vampire of the soap and shampoo, as well as saying that he'll leave some clothes out too.

With the click of the bathroom door shut, Zero collected a plain white tee and a pair of pants that he presumed, or more hoped would fit the tall vampire. With that, he opened the bathroom door again to leave the clothes at the corner before clicking shut once again.

He walked over to the dining room where Yuuki had already cleaned up the table and was washing the dishes. Upon the silver haired hunter's arrival, the girl turned around and looked at her best friend suspiciously. "What's senpai doing here?" she asked worriedly.

"He has permission to stay over tonight because he is sick." Zero replied, then remembered what Kaname had told him. "And you might want to stay clear of him, alright?"

Upon hearing that, Yuuki looked at him with a stern glare. "Why? Is his illness contagious?"

Zero shook his head. "No, its not that-"

"Then why?!" Yuuki cut off.

Zero once again shook his head. "Don't worry about it." he said with a glare and Yuuki flinched. The silver haired man turned around and left the kitchen to go to his room. In the bathroom, he heard the sound of running water meaning that Kaname had figured out how to operate it. As the hunter prepared the bed, the water shut off and a pause was heard, followed by a low hiss with the clanking of metal.

Zero's eyes widened at the commotion and went to the bathroom. Knocking once, he asked, "Kuran? You okay in there?"

When he heard no reply, he took it upon himself to go in. There he witnessed a half naked Kaname holding on to the bar of the sink for support with heavy breaths. Zero went in hesitantly, "Kuran?" he asked as he got closer.

Kaname immediately latched onto him, feverishly hanging on for warmth or any sort of comfort. The pounding headache had yet to subside and now it literally felt like he was dying. Zero flashed a worried glance at Kaname who was clinging to him, before moving his arms to the shirtless vampire's back and shifting him out of the bathroom.

Zero led him back to the bed and sat him down before going back to grab the shirt. Upon coming back, he helped Kaname into the shirt and laid him down, pulling the covers over him. As he was about to leave, Kaname grabbed hold of the hunter's sleeve, staring up at Zero with weary eyes.

"Stay," he mumbled, his slender fingers curling themselves in the fabric of the hunter's shirt in a death grip. Zero sighed and pulled the chair from his desk to the bed and sat down. As he stole a glance to the now sleeping pureblood, he massaged his temple with his free hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he murmured to himself. But seeing the innocent and relaxed look on Kaname's face, he couldn't bring himself to feel his past hatred for the man.

Now it just felt _wrong_.

Zero though, was mesmerised by the way the vampire's long eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, the smooth pale skin that showed through his clothes and the small pink lips that were curved into a line looked eternally delectable.

Zero paused his train of thought to just recall what he had just heard himself say.

God, he must be losing it. To say such things about a man whose guts he hated no less than a couple hours ago, was just... _wrong._

Or was it?

Zero's sense of right and wrong delved pretty deeply (though they weren't as messed up as Kaname's, he'll agree).

And certainly, something like this was unheard of. A surly ex-human yearning for the touch of a bastard pureblood. Both of them being male, no less. Such a thought, that if was voiced aloud, it would get a few hearty laughs along the lines of _'are you fucking crazy?'_

Still, Zero, who denied the truth often when life took turns that were inexplicably horrid, took into realization, that he, in fact, yearned to _'touch'_ the pureblood vampire.

To _'have_' him.

Such a realization, that in which Zero felt like pointing the Bloody Rose at himself. Yet somehow, it wasn't enough to make him pull the trigger, no matter how '_wrong_' he claimed his lingering thought to be.

He sighed in relief as Kaname's hold over his shirt had loosened as the pureblood fell deeper into his slumber. Brushing himself, he got up and walked out the door, softly clicking it shut. He then met the eyes of his glaring best friend.

"Zero, just what is going on?!" Yuuki asked, almost yelling, her tone of voice exasperated.

Zero eyed the girl vividly. "And just why are you so insistent on knowing?" he questioned, his tone low and almost coated with anger.

Yuuki looked taken aback. But only for a moment. "Is it so wrong that I want to know why dorm president Kaname, a vampire, is residing in my house?" Though her tone was accusatory, it bore no emotion linking her to the feeling she implied.

Zero's mouth formed into a straight line and he bristled in anger unconsciously. "And I told you," he repeated. "He is unwell, and in no condition to go home. Thus he has permission to stay over here for the night."

"Why do you seem so protective over him, then?" she demanded, "You hate him!"

"May be." the hunter hissed. "But I am as sure as hell not letting you get near him."

"Why not?! Just because you hate him, doesn't mean that you can dictate who I love!"

Zero's hair stood on ends. "He is a vampire, meaning, he is dangerous for you!" Really? Was that his only reason? "Give up on this silly crush of yours!"

Yuuki narrowed her eyes and glared one last time at Zero before stalking off to her room.

Zero sighed as he went to the kitchen and got a drink. As he headed to the guest bedroom to sleep, he couldn't help but stop by his own where the pureblood was resting and opened the door, standing right beside the bed. He looked at Kaname's small pink lips and grazed his thumb gently over them. They were so soft. Zero glanced at the beautiful sight in front of him and he knelt down to reach Kaname's face and caressed it. He then placed a small peck of a kiss on the vampire's lips.

Zero's eyes widened as he was pulled down by two weak arms and the peck deepened to a rough kiss. He let Kaname pull his body and suck gently on his lips, as he allowed the brunette to plunder every inch on his mouth. Zero complied and sat down on the bed, pulling Kaname with his and they paused for air, both pairs of eyes, wine and lilac orbs glazed over in darkness, lust enveloping them. Zero's hand slipped underneath Kaname's shirt as he felt the pureblood's soft pale skin and squeezed gently at his nipples. The pureblood's mouth was brought to the hunter's collar bone, a swift love bite and kisses showering his body. A low gasp and groan was heard, both pleasing themselves at the other's moans.

That was when Zero caught himself.

He pulled away from Kaname and slumped against the wall, wide eyed. "Oh lord, what the hell..."

Kaname looked at the hunter and crawled out of bed, taking a seat beside Zero. A small gulp was heard as Kaname's adam's apple bopped. "Would it be wrong to say that I've been wanting even just a little bit of that since the day I first met you?"

Zero's eyes widened and he looked to Kaname who was avoiding his eyes.

Then the hunter smiled. He took Kaname's chin and pulled the vampire to face him. And then?

He kissed him.

Not like the rough kiss they'd had before. No, this was a gentle one, comforting, kind, caring, _loving_. That was all the answer Kaname needed and he too kissed back with the same kind of passion.

The pureblood then pulled back to breathe, his breathing laboured. Zero furrowed his brows. "You need blood." he spoke up as he caught the weariness in the other's eyes. "That's why the spell was affecting you so badly, right?"

Kaname swallowed and his eyes widened as Zero pulled the collar of his shirt and told him, "Here,"

"No!" the vampire prince protested.

Zero rolled his eyes as he pulled the pureblood into his lap, snaking his arms around him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'll be in worse shape if you don't drink though."

Kaname resigned and leaned over, fangs bearing as his teeth pierced Zero's skin. The hunter let out a gasp as he felt Kaname suck. A few seconds later, Kaname pulled back, his tongue licking over the now healing wound. He looked kindly to Zero and let the hunter carry him back to bed.

As Zero was about to leave, Kaname jerked and pulled the boy into bed with him. Zero looked flustered and was about to protest, but Kaname just clung to him and snuggled closer.

Zero sighed. "Well, hasn't this escalated quickly,"

Kaname gave a small chuckle. "Just go to sleep Zero."

The said ex-human sighed and smiled. "Goodnight, Kaname," he whispered as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning was quite peaceful to say the least. Chairman Cross had returned and was ecstatic to find out that Kaname was going to stay over for breakfast. Zero avoided a certain chocolate haired girl's look the entire time as he cooked and the three chatted at the dining table.

Though Zero looked relieved to know that Kaname's fever had passed and he seemed well enough to head back to the moon dorms now. Even after last night, though, the silver haired teen couldn't help but feel his blood rush every time Kaname smirked at him or stole a glance. Yuuki, too, stopped glaring at Zero as she was too enthralled with the smiling pureblood in front of her.

Then, after breakfast, the chairman insisted that Zero take Kaname back to the dorms as his foot still wasn't healed properly. Yuuki seemed utterly baffled at the lack of reluctance from both her best friend and her senpai.

So, Zero got Kaname into some new clothes before informing Takuma Ichijou that Kaname Kuran would be returning. As Zero helped Kaname back, he couldn't help but wonder. Would this relationship with Kuran last? Or would he get tired of Zero and move onto some other prettier girl. Zero hung his head slowly, a sad smile forming at his lips.

When they reached the outside of the dorm, Aidou and Ruka burst through the doors and examined their prince thoroughly, with the occasional glare at Zero, while completely fawning over him.

Both Akatsuki and Takuma sighed as they pried off the two from Kaname, while Shiki and Rima watched with a silent nod to their leader.

Takuma turned to Zero, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you for bringing Kaname-sama back, Kiryuu-san,"

Zero just nodded and Kaname furrowed his brows. "Why the long face?" he asked the hunter.

Zero shook his head and as he turned back to leave, Kaname pulled him back, and gently kissed him. "That was a thank you. For taking care of me the whole night."

All the present night class members' eyes widened with the exception of Shiki and Takuma who were slightly snickering at Zero's dumbstruck and blushing face.

Shiki patted Kaname's back. "So you finally made a move. Thank the Lord, I swear Takuma was going to literally push your heads together one of these days."

Takuma pouted at Kaname's slow glare. "Come on, Kaname-sama! You were making those lovesick eyes every time you saw Kiryuu and it just broke my heart!" Kaname's glare deepened and Zero stifled a laugh, which earned him a glare from the pureblood with his cheeks tinged red.

"Stop. Laughing," the pureblood growled and Zero smiled, wrapping his arms around Kaname's back and placing a small kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll love you forever,"

"You'd better or else we'll have your head, hunter!" Aidou snarled.

Akatsuki patted Aidou on the back to calm him down and watched as Kaname returned Zero's kiss and bid him goodbye till this evening when the night classes began.

Zero watched longingly at the girls who were fawning at the incoming night class students led by his beloved pureblood. How he wished he could profess his love for Kaname aloud and tell the fawning girls, 'Yo bitches_, don't you dare touch what's mine!'_

Maybe that's particularly why he always found the way Kaname smiled softly at greeting Yuuki and her small cheeks tinting pink very, very annoying.

At that moment, a certain blond haired vampire by the name of Ichijou found the girls and Zero's faraway look quite annoying.

So he took it upon himself and pulled at Zero's collar and pushed him to Kaname who was in front of him. Zero landed straight at Kaname's back and gazed lovingly at him. _'Kiss your boyfriend first, yell at Ichijou later,'_ he thought as he kissed Kaname then he pulled back and glared at Takuma.

"What am I, a rag doll?!" he snarled at the vampire, paying no mind at all to the wide eyed girls, including Yuuki and the rest of the night class.

Takuma just smirked with a grin as he walked with Shiki and Kaname smiled, pulling his fuming boyfriend away from the other fuming girls and with him to the night class


End file.
